Her secret
by fred21
Summary: Samantha Carter is in love. Who could the mystery man be?


Colonel Samantha Carter sat on the edge of the bed, tucking one leg underneath while the other leg dangled down the side of the bed.

She was dressed in a blue shirt that was obviously a size or so to big for her, the long sleeves rolled half-way up her arms, the bottom of the shirt barely covering the tops of her thighs. It was the only thing she was wearing, and though it was too big for her it barely concealed the naked woman underneath it.

She looked relaxed and happy, as only a woman who had just spent the last few hours making love could look. Her long hair was slightly tousled, all trace of make-up gone from her face, which now bore a contented smile.

Taking a sip of the hot mug of tea she had in her hand, she looked at the man she loved opposite her. Even now she found it hard to believe how happy he made her. It made her realise that coming back from Atlantis had actually been a good thing.

Like her he was naked, his lower body only just covered by the sheet on the bed. And like her he wore a contented smile on his face.

Looking at the woman opposite him, he thought it would be hard not to be happy when looking at someone who was to him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I'm glad I flew over"

Sam gave him an even bigger grin "So am I" she said before taking another sip of tea "How long can you stay for?" Part of her hated asking this question, she knew that he was a busy man and the truth was she accepted the time they had apart and to appreciate the time they had together. She knew it was just as hard for him as it was for her.

"A day or two, then I have to be back in Washington"

He hated being away from her, but he had learnt to cope with it. When apart they spoke every day on the phone, he made it a habit of calling her every night before she went to sleep. No matter what was happening around him, this was the one thing he did without fail.

The only time they hadn't had regular contact was when she had been in Atlantis. He had respected her wishes when she told him that she had to go and that she wanted to use the time away to think about things. To think about them, about what their relationship meant.

Up until Atlantis their relationship had been casual, at least on her side. For him it had always been something he had wanted, but he had understood the difficulties involved in them being together. He loved her enough to wait.

He had to admit it still amazed him that she had in the end chosen him. They had known each other all these years and he had grown to care for her. She was to him not only beautiful, but smart and caring and strong. He admired so much about her. He had never thought he really stood a chance with her and instead had stood back for all those years, watching her, caring about her, doing everything he could to help her and the rest of SG1.

Of course there had been others who had cared about her. He knew there had been something between her and the Tok'ra Martouf. And she had almost married Pete Shanahan.

It was only several months after she had ended her engagement that he finally gotten the courage to ask her out, he had been even more shocked when she said yes. They had taken it slow, very slow.

Their first few dates had been spent getting to know each other, for they had both realised that despite working with each other all these years there was a lot they didn't know about each other. It had in fact, been an old-fashioned courtship. A date here and there, often several weeks apart. And the dates had been safe. Going out for a coffee, the odd dinner and a movie or two. It had also been nice. The anticipation, the getting to know each other, the slow build up. They had taken their time before anything physical had remotely happened. It was only after their third date, that he had finally held her hand, and a few more dates after that before they had kissed.

Even after they had finally started sleeping together, he had known she had doubts. That she wondered if she was doing the right thing. For him he had known from that very first date that she was the woman for him. He had never told her though, he had held back. It was only after she had come back from Atlantis and he had found her waiting in his apartment. Finding her standing there in his apartment had been a shock, a pleasant one. When she had told him she loved him, it had been the happiest day of his life.

Now all these months later, they still spent a large part of their time apart, but they had learnt to savor every moment together. They both accepted that for now their careers would keep them apart, but they were working on ways to spend more time together.

In the meantime, they had each other. It was enough.

Sam put down her mug of tea and slipped off the shirt "Then what are we wasting time for" She gave him a grin and slipped into bed beside him, pulling the sheet up over her body. Snuggling into him, she gave him a kiss.

"Colonel Carter, I do love you" he said giving her a slow, gently kiss

Sam smiled back up him "And I love you, Major Davis" she said before kissing him passionately.

_Well, there you are. I know it might come as a surprise to some people, but I got the idea after watching episode 6x03 (Descent). I just thought that he seemed really concerned about Sam in the episode and it made me wonder if perhaps he might have feelings for her. I thought it also tied nicely with episode 9x07 (Ex Deus Machina) when Agent Barrett asks Sam if she's single again and she says not exactly. I decided to use that line as an opening that she was perhaps newly seeing someone but was unsure what it meant. Hence the story above. Please give feedback and let me know what you think..._


End file.
